Let's Get Creative
by LilKinny
Summary: Three different people. Three different back stories. Hazel was raised to be proper and ladylike. Dylan was raised to someday take over his wealthy family's business empire. And Scarlett only wants her father's love. When they all get sucked inside Minecraft, a game that holds many secrets for them to discover, will they survive in this perilous world? (SetoSorcererxOC)


**Hai doods! It's been a month or so... Sorry! I haven't been around to write only because my school decided 'Let's pile on the tests and projects for one month especially!' **

**Also, did FanFiction update? When I went to write this story, it gave me this weird menu and I'm actually writing this on a really old version of an _All Because of Ivory _chapter I never deleted. I'm used to the old menu. **

***I ALSO HAVE A BIG THING GOING ON FOR THIS STORY!: There are three main characters. Hazel, Dylan, and Scarlett. All have totally different backgrounds, YET ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS. **

**THIS IS ALSO NOT A YOUTUBER FANFIC! *le shocked face* I know, whoa this is different for my account. But I decided to change it up.**

**I PRESENT... **

_**LET'S GET CREATIVE!**_

* * *

_Hazel's POV_

Being the shadow to your brother's fame isn't fun. But I've never spoken out of turn because of it. It's impolite and out of my nature. I've never actually smiled on my own terms either. All I know about smiling is to smile when family comes over is for pictures. And I loathe all of my life.

I'm the prim and proper sibling of the family, or so my brother told me. When I'm not cleaning my room, I sneak up to his doorway and watch cartoons through the crack of the door. I wish for a life where I could be free like the characters in those stories. Not required to wear a dress 24/7. Never given boundaries. And most importantly, never scolded for not dusting properly.

"Hazel!" I hear my brother call from his room. I perk up from my vanity, where I was brushing my long brown waves, and I set the brush down. I stand up, smoothing down my white and plaid dress my mother laid out for me this morning before bounding out of my room. My black sandals make my movements nearly silent due to the rug below as well and I reach my older brother's room.

Mark is the worst brother I ever met. All of my 'friends' have brothers that treat them as equal. I'm the equivalent to a dog, according to Mark. His room smells like raw eggs and sweat since he cleans once in a blue moon. It's terrible and the stench makes my eyes water. I'm, of course, given the grueling chore of cleaning his room.

"Yes?" I ask him, appearing at the doorway to his room. My 16 year old brother shoves past me, nearly knocking me over, and closes his door behind him.

"Do not go in my room. Whatever you do, do NOT enter my room. I was messing around with my computer and I did something. It's unsafe in there and I need to call for help. Stay out of there. Just play with your toys or do chores. But do not enter my room." He says and leaves quickly. Of course, my 10 year old mind takes this as a challenge and I hide behind my door before I hear the door downstairs slam. This is very naughty. I shouldn't even be considering this.

I smooth down the red and black plaid of my dress, pulling at my white stockings before shaking my head. I'm not going to do this. Then I look up in realization. I'm home alone. My mother and father are at work and Mark, being the responsible older brother he is, left me alone in the house. Nobody can stop me from going into that room. I step into the hallway, feeling as if I'm running a gauntlet.

'It's now or never.' I think to myself and I walk down the hallway. I reach Mark's room and almost gag at the stench. I open the door, seeing a bright light at his computer. The entire screen is white and there's a loud noise that sounds like a fan. I look at the computer. I could go back now. I approach the computer, swallowing all thoughts of returning to the safety of my bedroom. My small pale hand presses a button and my head gets hit with such a terrible headache that I pass out when it first hits.

* * *

I wake up in a grassy plain. I stand up, looking around. I'm in a plain, with a forest to my left and a massive jungle in front of me. There's a desert to my left as well. Everything is blocky. Almost as if I was sent to another realm where circular objects weren't invented yet. Almost like a... video game. I walk up to a water front, finding that I am also blocky. my long hair reaches just below my armpits like it did in the other realm. My large brown eyes are slightly larger in this game and I notice my mouth is a light pink. My white and plaid dress still flutters around my small frame, but it's slightly pressed against my body. My hands and feet are now nubs; absent of the fingers and toes.

I look to my right, seeing a small book. In the inside, it reads 'Please return to Dylan Singer if found'. I flip through the yellowed pages, looking at various things I don't understand. Maybe I will in the future.

I look around, frowning at the silence. Then a thought dawns on me. This world is silent. I'm the only person here. Nobody here to tell me I can't go here or can't eat that. I'm actually free from the prison I had for my entire life. I look down, seeing a small red bow lying on the ground. It matches my dress, so I put it into my hair. Then I realize I'm wearing a backpack. I take it off, examining it. It's small and white, with my name written in red ink on the front. I unzip it and a bright white light floods out. I'm temporarily blinded by the sight before opening my eyes.

Out of the backpack, there's a light blue menu. I stand up so I can see the entire thing. There are different tabs labelled differently. One looks like it's building blocks, another looks like food, and another looks like decorations. I examine the new array of blocks available to my disposal. I decide on the darkest wood, an orange wood, and white glass panes with a brown door. The question is: how to I retrieve these items and bring them to life?

"Door." I say aloud, hoping it appears. Nothing happens. "Give me the acacia wood." I say next. Nothing. I tap the acacia wood plank and a smaller version appears in my hand. I jump back in surprise, examining the wood once I classify it as harmless. I approach the menu again, getting the materials I need. Once I have everything, I go over to a field near my backpack and I realize something. I have these supplies, but how do I use them? All I'm useful for is for cooking and cleaning.

Out of anger, I flick my hand after tapping the dark wood. A piece of wood about half my size appears and I yelp in surprise, looking at my hand. Do I actually wield the power to create a life in this video game? I smile for the first time. The first time that I've smiled because _I_ want to. Not for an occasion. But now I actually feel useful. I can survive.

By the time night falls, I have a lovely home. I move my backpack inside with the inventory still open and I look at the decor page. Then I remember something. In the book I found earlier, it had a page about necessities of a home. I grab the book and I go to the page. Apparently, I need a crafting table, at least two furnaces, a bed to sleep the night away in, an anvil to create weaponry with, and at least four chests. I grab the materials, scattering through the home as the moonlight filters in through the glass panes. Maybe Mark was wrong. This place isn't that bad or dangerous.

I climb into bed after realizing there is no clothing page. However, there is string and wool. I can make my own pajamas in the future. As I close my eyes thinking of how great life can be here, I hear moaning and pounding on the door from outside. I get up, terrified of what those moans can be. I look out the window, only to be met with the face of the rebellion. That's right. A green face that looks like it wants to eat my face. I shriek in fear, bumping into a window where a skeleton waits. I scream again, going over to my backpack.

Under the weapons page, I grab a blue sword and I hold it close. Then I realize one flaw. I have no idea how to use weapons of any sort. Once when I was 9, Mark let me play a round of a gun game with him when my parents weren't home. But he just broke up with his girlfriend and he was depressed, so he wanted me to entertain him. All I did was run around confused while Mark shot my character. But it was a lot of fun and I thought we would grow closer. But he got angry and started ignoring me.

I look around and soon enough, the things outside grow tired of my fright and wander off, forgetting I'm inside. I go over cautiously to my bed, holding the sword close to me now as I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining through the white-tinted windows. I get up, feeling surprisingly rested. I look around as my stomach growls. I have all of that food at my disposal. Yet somehow, I have an urgency to gather my own food. I decide to only use the backpack for blocks to build with only and to gather my own resources, such as armor and food. I go into the menu, getting a fishing rod. I need something to help me get my food.

After leaving my house cautiously with my blue sword, I walk over to a lake by the jungle. I sit down on the glass as I throw my fishing rod into the lake. Minutes mold into hours and soon enough, I have a good enough supply of fish. I turn and see a white and brown cat with bright blue eyes eating some fish. I turn, fascinated by the creature. My parents never let me get an animal. They said I would stray from my chores if we got a pet.

I pet the cat cautiously and it purrs in content. I put a fish down, taking my fishing rod and fish I got for my food supply before leaving. As I walk away, I hear a meow. I turn and see the cat behind me, meowing in protest. It doesn't want me to leave. I smile, bending down. I hold out my arms, carefully so I don't drop my fish and tools, and the cat runs into my arms. She cuddles against my neck and I walk back to my house.

"Hmm... You need a name." I say to the cat. I place her down on the floor, realizing she needs a bed. I look into the menu, seeing nothing for a bed. I place down a few pieces of wool on the ground by my bed. I examine the cat. Her eyes are so pretty and I can't rip my gaze away. "I'll name you Sapphire." I say. Her eyes remind me slightly of sapphires since they twinkle in the light. Sapphire meows in content and curls up on the white wool bed I made for her and I smile, looking at her.

There's a knock at the door, shocking me. I thought I was alone. I frown, realizing that of course this isn't paradise. I knew I wouldn't be truly free. I open the door, seeing a teenager about 2 years older than myself. He looks pretty beaten up and collapses once I open the door. I cry out, immediately going to help him. I prop him on my shoulders, bringing him into my house. I set him on the bed and I look in the potions part of my inventory.

I find healing potions, so I take one and I close the inventory. I walk over to the newcomer's bedside and I hold the liquid up to his mouth, forcing the bright red liquid down his throat. He drinks the potion and slowly, his injuries fade. His eyes open, startling me with the many shades of green his eyes are, and he looks around.

"Where am I?" He asks me.

"My house. You knocked on my door and passed out." I say.

"You're intelligent?" He asks me. I nod, slightly offended.

"Yea." I say.

"Finally. Another person like me. Thank you so much." He says. I nod.

"No problem. I'm Hazel." I say.

"I'm Dylan."

* * *

**SO OUR NEXT CHARACTER ENTERS THE STORY! **

**EVERY CHAPTER WILL BE ANOTHER PERSON'S POV. HERE'S THE ORDER:**

**Hazel, Dylan, Scarlett OR Herobrine. (Scarlett and Herobrine will each have chapters. SCARLETT HAS MORE CHAPTERS THAN HEROBRINE.)**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
